As I Sit and Wait
by RosalindB
Summary: This is set at the end of "The Jenkins Girl" and it is Marco's POV.
1. Chapter 1

As I Sit and Wait

by Rosalindb

August 2011

**No copyright infringement is intended. Emergency! Is owned by Universal/Mark VII . I don't own these characters(except Cynthia and any other originals), just taking them out to play. No profit from this work, only personal enjoyment.**

**This is set at the end of "The Jenkins Girl" and it is Marco's POV.**

Chet hates dress blues. I can see him fidgeting with his collar. But today it's for a good cause. My amigo finally hit the magic number and passed that Engineer's exam. It feels like yesterday he and I started out at what was the new station-Station 51. Us, Mike Stoker, who had been Engineer at another station for a while, the two new paramedics, ("Para-what?" Chet said to me then) and Cap Stanley.

We went through a lot.

A fire at a junkyard, that had munitions stockpiled-that one messed up my shoulder for a while.

Cutting a little girl out of a pool. Chet was really gentle with her. He'd never cop to it, but he's a softie.

Hauling John Gage out of some brush after a rattlesnake bit him. Chet was the first one to him and never left his side.

And now Johnny's a captain, all grown up-well okay not completely.

He and Mike are sitting really close to each other. I wonder...

When Lisa and I arrived, the first person to greet us was Roy DeSoto, with his wife Joanne. Roy is still "Mr. Dependable". He's a natural captain. Wonder if he misses the paramedic business though. I heard he helped teach the newest class.

Chet's still fidgeting. CJ pulled his hands away from his collar before he had to take his seat. CJ's a hoot. She pulled his hands away then gave him a good one on the lips. The other wives looked scandalized, the guys looked jealous. Heck, who wouldn't be? His wife is a well known photographer and model, but one of the most down to earth people ever. After their wedding, Chet admitted it was love at first sight, he thought it was lust on her part. She nearly hit him when he said that, then he whispered something in her ear, and they smooched instead.

They are two peas in a pod.

They are the reason I have Lisa.

The woman next to me, holding my hand. This morning she asked me if I missed the uniform.

Sometimes I do, but just for a minute. I wouldn't trade my life now for that uniform.

Don't get me wrong, I loved being a fireman. Best thing ever. Met my best friends that way. Saved lives, made Mama proud.

It was my best friend's wife that brought me and Lisa together.

Lisa, the pastry chef that helped create Chet and Cynthia's wedding cake. I helped her carry the cake to the display table. We talked almost the entire reception. Cynthia, in her straightforward way suggested we go out.  
>"Just have a date already!"<p>

We talked almost the entire reception.

Then that fire. That nasty brush fire. If it weren't for Ed grabbing my coat, I wouldn't be here. Blew out my knee and almost my hip. Roy explained that it was a major ligament-ACL that was torn up. The rehab was a bitch. Thank the Holy Mother I can walk, but running and hauling hose was out of the question.

Again, my best friend's wife stepped in. She suggested talking to the Roselli's. They wanted to open a new restaurant, but not Italian food. They remembered me from the engagement party. One thing led to another...

Now I'm a partner in a restaurant.

Lisa said yes.

Chet stood by my side, as I did for him.

Cynthia did the photography.

She's looking at me now.

"You okay? Do you miss-?"

"A little. But I'm good." I squeeze Lisa's hand. Cynthia grinned. She gets it. Chet is one lucky sonofagun.

The Chief's calling names now.

"Chester B. Kelly, our new instructor. Congratulations."

"Whoo Hoo! That's my husband!"

The room burst into laughter. I'm not surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

As I Sit and Wait

by RosalindB

Part 2 _**A/N: Someone gave me some very good feedback. I'm adding a little more depth. Marco's "speaking" to me finally**_.

After the ceremony, we decided to go against tradition. Usually, Delancey's would be the reception spot. The old Irish pub served many a beer and burger to us hungry firemen after a ceremony or a wake. This time around I wanted to show off our place.

"This time we're doing it at L & M's everybody," I announced.

"Absolutely," Lisa agreed. "It's time you enjoyed our food. Salad instead of shepard's pie."

"Sounds like a plan," Roy said.

"We're right behind you," Johnny made a bee line for Mike's truck. Johnny first in line for chow-some things don't change.

Chet shook his head and laughed. We all did. Chief McConnike tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lopez, good to see you. Heard good things about your place. Mind if this old man joins in?"

The chief wanted to visit my restaurant. That made me so proud.

"Of course sir! Your daughter had a hand in it, you certainly are welcome."

If I didn't know better, the chief's eyes had a little water in them.

"Marco-you're one of the very few that call Cynthia my daughter even though technically she's not. I appreciate it." As I watched him head to CJ and Chet, it surprised me that more people didn't think the same way. Most folks knew the McConnike's helped CJ out since high school. Emotionally she's his daughter. It's not hard to figure out.

Lisa took my hand, and I almost jumped.

"Honey, we should get going. Have to make sure L&M's is set up."

Fortunately, just like Roselli's, we have a top notch staff. Charlie, our maitre'd already prepared the private dining room.

"Mr. Lopez, it's set up as you requested. Mindy will be the hostess for the room. Pedro, Harold, and Kelly M. will handle the service."

Today we decided to use the smaller of the two private rooms. Just before our guests arrived, I did a walkthrough.

Linens perfect? Check.

Tableware perfect? Check.

Floor spotless? Check.

Been through enough station inspections to know what I want to see.

"I'll check on the menu honey, be right back," Lisa kissed me then dashed into the kitchen. But I knew it was fine. We created the menu, tested the receipes, fed each other bites of each dish. That's the best perk, cooking together. Watching Lisa's eyes close as she savored a taste-ay mami.

"Mr. Lopez? I believe your guests are arriving," Charlie startled me. Sure enough, Gage and Stoker strolled through the door.

"Marco-wow, this is awesome," Johnny stopped in his tracks and took it in. That's another Gage mystery; how does he go from a full stride to dead stop and not miss a beat? Mike on the other hand-not a word. Anyone else would have worried. I knew he liked my place. He wasn't checking the pine tables, the bar with the tequila collection, southwest color scheme. I knew just what "Quiet Mike" Stoker was looking for.

"Amigo, I passed inspection last week. All the extinguishers are brand new."

His blush cracked me up.

"Sorry Marco, being in Arson makes you a little-."

"Paranoid," Johnny finished.

I'm amazed at how those two hang out more now than when we all worked together. I didn't have time to ponder that thought. The other guests began to arrive. Time to go to the dining room.

"Come along everyone, right this way."


	3. Chapter 3

As I Sit and Wait

by RosalindB

Part 3- death of a very minor character is mentioned.

Man, it feels good "breaking bread" with my friends. It's interesting watching them. That sounds weird I know, but now that I'm a civilian (still can't quite say it), and don't see them often,I notice more little things about my former comrades.

For instance, Roy and Joanne-they lean into each other. Roy's talking to the chief about the new class of paramedics. Joanne's shoulder is real close to his, as if she's supporting him.

Chet's chatting with Dixie and Doc Morton. He's real happy, 'cause his mustache is twitching. I noticed years ago, but now it's more obvious. Wonder if Cynthia's picked up on that?

Cynthia's moved next to Johnny and Mike. Never seen someone sit so straight. Mama always said posture is important, a straight back commands a room. Cynthia commands a room and Chet-but I'd never say that to his face-well, he probably figured that out.

Lisa's working the room. I should be too, but I'm taking a moment to watch my wife move. Her fiery red hair floats around her face. Like Cynthia, her posture commands a room. She is the head chef, and everyone knows it. Not everyone knows how nervous she was when we first opened. Moving from head pastry chef, to head chef was a challenge for her. I knew the recipes and how to create the "home version", but making them for a commercial establishment, that's a different animal.

"Hey Marco. Great place you two have," Dr. Morton shook my hand.

"Thanks Doc. Glad you and Dixie could make it."

"Yes Kel and Joe had to work today, otherwise they would have at least stopped in." Dr. Morton and I never really talked much. Guess today was a special day, 'cause he pulled up a seat next to me.

"So Marco, how did you and Lisa meet?"

"We first met at Cynthia and Chet's wedding. Lisa was the pastry chef. She and Pete Roselli created their wedding cake. When they delivered it, I saw she was having trouble lifting it, so I jumped in and lent a hand."

"So, love at first slice," Morton joked.

I had to laugh, "Something like that. We chatted during the reception. I didn't have a date so we kept each other company. After I blew out my knee, Cynthia suggested I team up with the Roselli's to open a place. She also advised me to date Lisa."

"Knowing Cynthia, that advice was an order," Morton smiled.

"Yep. And the best order I ever got. Lisa's a gift. My mama loved her."

"Loved? Your mother passed? I'm so sorry."

I sighed. That's been the hardest part of the past few months.

"Yes, she passed shortly after our wedding. Had a stroke in her sleep. No pain thank goodness. She was so happy at the wedding. It makes it just a little easier to handle."

Morton looked into his glass for a moment.

"Yeah, losing a mother is rough. Lost mine while in med school. She didn't see me become a doctor."

I hesitated. Not sure if Morton was a god-fearing man or not.

"Well, she probably saw you from Heaven. Not that it's the same but..."

Morton smiled again. "I gotcha Marco. I tell myself that too."

Kelly M and the crew brought us our main course as people moved back to their original seats. Just then, Johnny's voice rang out.

"Well look who's here!"

"Oh my goodness, what a surprise!" Cynthia smiled.

I didn't expect this either. It was almost like a ghost walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

As I Sit and Wait

by RosalindB

Part 4- Guess who came to brunch? This story is now complete. If Marco talks to me again, maybe there'll be a Lisa/Marco story.

I hadn't seen him in ages, at least that's how it felt. But there he was, still very tall and very thin. His civvies clothes made him look even taller, a bit of gray's starting to edge his hair. His lopsided, country boy grin hadn't changed though.

"Hey Cap! You made it after all!" Chet hopped up from his seat and hustled to shake his hand. As much of a pain in the butt Chet could be, he always respected Cap. Cap knew it too. Heck, he always knew more than he let on. Guess if your a captain, you have to be that way.

"Yes I made it. Sorry I missed the ceremony, had to take my wife to the airport. Congratulations Chet, I knew you'd make it."

Was it me, or did Cap seem to look a little worn out? No, not worn out, sad. That's it, sad.

Cap made the rounds. Roy shook his hand, they slapped each other on the shoulder. Joanne and Cynthia gave him pecks on the cheek. Johnny hopped up and down-well not a full hop, more like fidgeting-waiting his turn to shake Cap's hand. Mike was calm. He and Cap exchanged a few words. I couldn't hear, but Cap looked at both of them funny, then just nodded his head. Lisa gave him a hug. Elmira hugged him too. Elmira's really mellowed out. She's a regular now, so much so we named one of our drinks after her-the Mira Mimosa.

As we made our way to each other, Chief McConnike stepped up and offered his hand.

"Chief McNinny! Great to see you!"

I froze. Johnny, Mike, Roy, Chet and Cynthia's mouths were wide open. Cynthia blurted, "Oh lord."

I'd never thought I'd live to see Henry Stanley put his foot in his mouth. Cap froze too, his hand still in the chief's grip, face red as a pepper.

"Captain Hatter! Good to see you are you taking the chief's exam?" Chief looked over at Cynthia, realizing she must've told the story of how he got that name. Cynthia only shrugged her shoulders.

Then the chief laughed. Everyone else did too. What else could we do?

Dodging the chief, Cap made his way to me.

"Marco this place looks great. You and Lisa really outdid yourselves. You should be proud."

"Thanks Cap. It was a challenge, but well worth it. I love it, and my wife."

Cap flashed that country boy smile.

"I'm really glad for you both. If anyone deserves a new career, it's you. When you got hurt, I worried about what would happen if you couldn't come back. Then when you told me you weren't cleared it was a punch in the gut."

"But Cap, you knew I liked to cook. It just made sense to do this instead."

"Well yeah, sure I noticed you had a passion for it. Hell, how many times did I hear you doing grocery inventory in Spanish?"

We both laughed at that.

"I was cussing at the lack of good stuff Cap."

"So that's what that was!"

Cap took a few bites of his meal. Like most people who tasted our food for the first time, Cap closed his eyes.

"Mmmm. Damn this is good."

Lisa came over and kissed me. I tasted a Mira Mimosa on her.

"Since Mrs. Cap is away, why don't we pack some things for you to take home later?" Lisa, as did Cynthia took to calling Mrs. Stanley, "Mrs. Cap" just like the guys.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Thanks."

Lisa headed back to the kitchen. Cap went serious for a moment.

"Marco, I'm not your captain anymore. You can call me Hank you know."

"I'll try next time. But today, you're still Cap Stanley to me. I learned a lot from you. How to be a good boss, tough but fair. I'll always appreciate it. But I have a question."

I needed to ask him, it was on my mind. He nodded.

"Is everything okay at the station? You look worn out, or just sad."

"Breaking in a new set of twits tires you out," he joked, then got quiet. "I'm okay Marco, just feeling nostalgic. Not sick or anything I promise."

Then we heard the clinking of silverware against glass. Roy stood up and declared,

"Okay, who's gonna do their speech first?"

"Since you're standing pally," Johnny snickered, "You might as well go ahead."

Roy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, first I think I can speak for everyone when I say congratulations Chet. We all know it wasn't easy, but we're glad you stuck with it." Then Roy quickly sat. He's not a big public speaker.

"I for one am very proud of my nephew-in law," Elmira piped up. "He had a plan and went for it. He's an example of what hard work can do. Now if could just keep his hair cut-"

Good one Elmira!

"You did good Kelly. Made me and my niece here proud," the chief spoke up. "I know you'll keep those recruits in line."

"I love you, and I'm real proud of you. The rest I'll tell you at home," Cynthia teased. Chet went pepper red while we laughed.

Everyone looked at me. I didn't know what to say. Before I could gather a thought, Johnny stood up.

"Um, Chet you and I didn't always see eye to eye. You drove me nuts that first year at 51. For a while I thought you just hated me for some reason. I was used to people hazing me. Then I realized every call we had together, you always had our backs-you and Marco. A couple times you pulled the drug box for us before we could ask. When you'd bring the squad to Rampart, you always asked how the victim was, or how we were. When I got bit by that snake, you were the first one down the hill. Dr. Brackett told me you stayed in the exam room, wouldn't leave.

I've seen the way you bust your butt to improve yourself. I've seen you look at CJ and watch your eyes light up. You're a good guy Chester Kelly. And we're glad to share this with you. Congratulations."

Johnny Gage the pigeon turned into an eagle.

Chet turned to Cynthia, muttering something about dust in his eye. She gently wiped that 'dust' that somehow slid down his cheek.

I guess it was my turn.

"How do I follow that? Amigo, all I can say is we are happy and excited for you. And we are not going to miss the water bombs."

Another round of laughter. Dessert was being brought in. It would soon be time to wrap things up, at least for now. But one other person had to have a chance. We looked at Cap.

He stood up, posture commanding attention.

"Being a captain sometimes resembles being a father. A group of men depend on you for guidance, support, advice, and the occasional kick in the pants. The past six years, I've watched these men grow up. Roy, I knew you'd be a captain and I knew they'd have to drag you kicking and screaming to it because you loved being a paramedic. John, oh John, talk about growing up before one's eyes. You're almost there pal."

We all cracked up at that-even Johnny. Mike smiled at him. There was something about that...

"Mike," Cap continued, "You and your minute details. Arson division is perfect for you. I'm excited you found everything you were hoping for."

Wonder what he meant by that?

"Marco-"

I looked at my former captain.

"You just told me that you learned how to be a good boss from watching me over the years. There is no better honor I could ask for. I also learned from you that it is okay to have a passion that is not necessarily one's job. I mentioned to Chet that I write. And I am going to finish the book I started."

He finally turned to Chet.

"I feel as if the last of my children have graduated and left home. On one hand proud as hell. On the other, sad to see them go. But you deserve that new badge Chet. Just do me a favor, and don't lose it like you lost the other one. Don't make me come up to HQ just to call you a twit."

Cap raised his glass. We all followed.

"Congratulations Chet. Cheers!"


End file.
